superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Patrick's Coupon and Out of the Picture (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Patrick's Coupon"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Jay Lender Sam Henderson |- |'Storyboard Artist' |Caleb Meurer |- |'Written by' |Jay Lender Sam Henderson Merriwether Williams |- |'Animation Director' |Sean Dempsey |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- |'Special Guest' |Peter Browngardt |- | colspan="2" |''"Out of the Picture"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Paul Tibbitt Kent Osborne |- |'Storyboard Artist' |Chuck Klein |- |'Written by' |Paul Tibbitt Kent Osborne Mark O'Hare |- |'Animation Director' |Tom Yasumi |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Art Directors' |Peter Bennett Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Story Editors' |Mr. Lawrence Mark O'Hare Merriwether Williams Derek Drymon Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Animation Writers' |Andrew Goodman Kent Osborne Ben Gruber Chuck Klein |- |'Supervising Directors' |Alan Smart Sherm Cohen Merriwether Williams |- |'Production Managers' |Philip Harris June Bliss Michelle Bryan Marcy Lynn Dewey Jacqueline Buscarino Derek Iversen |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Clint Bond Carson Kugler Mike Dougherty Caleb Meurer Stephen Herczeg William Reiss Maureen Mascarina Mike Roth Ted Seko Heather Martinez Kurt Snyder |- |'Storyboard Revisionists' |Zeus Cervas Caroline Director Rob Rosen Ray Morelli Ted Seko Arielle Phillips Chuck Klein |- |'Animatic Editors' |Estrella Capin Tony Ostyn Paul Finn Brian Robitaille |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Patrick's Coupon" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Ice Cream Worker, Fish Dude, Police Dispatcher |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Officer Slugfish, Customer |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Tourist Gal, Fish Woman |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Mop Guy, Tourist Guy |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Squilliam Fancyson |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Female Fish, Fish Kid |- |'Peter Browngardt' |Ice Cream King |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Out of the Picture" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, French Narrator, Martian #1, Driver, Strange Fish #1 |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Art Appraiser, Strange Fish #2, Customer |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Huge Fish, Whale |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Mother, Son |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Larry, Patron, Green Fish, Weird Fish #1 |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Voice Directors' |Tom Kenny Sarah Noonan |- |'Casting Directors' |Shannon Reed Donna Grillo Gonzales |- |'Casting Coordinators' |Lyberti Nelson Jennie Monica |- |'Casting Assistants' |Molly Miller Nathan Johnson |- |'Directors of Audio Production/Recording Engineers' |Justin Brinsfield Krandal Crews |- |'Recording Engineers' |Matt Corey Justin Brinsfield |- |'Assistant Engineers' |Manny Grijalva Mishelle Smith |- |'Dialogue Editors' |Michael Petak Tony Ostyn |- |'Script Coordinators' |Andrew Goodman Alex Gordon |- |'Production Coordinators' |Paul Anderson Emily Merl Michelle Bryan Marcy Lynn Dewey |- |'Production Assistants' |Ben Haist Hannah Watanabe-Rocco Jacqueline Buscarino Derek Iversen |- |'Executive Assistants' |Brian Koonce Elise McCollum |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Character Designers' |Mark Colangelo Shaun Bryant Junpei Takayama Todd White |- |'Prop Designers' |Isaac Marzioli Thaddeus Paul Couldron |- |'Background Supervisors' |Olga Gerdjikov Kenny Pittenger |- |'Background Layout Designers' |Marco Cinello John Seymore George Nachev Paula Spence |- |'Color Key Supervisors' |Teale Reon Wang Dene Ann Heming |- |'Background Painters' |April Borchelt Peter Bennett Kit Boyce Michael Chen Andrea Coleman Andy "Spike" Clark Ann Lee Calvin G. Liang Lucy Tanashian-Gentry |- |'BG Scanning Department' |Stephen Christian Steven Kellams Eric Stanton |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Animation Services "Toon City Animation, Inc." |- |'Unit Producer' |Robert Clark |- |'Creative Director' |Russ Mooney |- |'Animation Supervisor' |Bien Flores |- |'Layout Supervisor' |Levy Vergara |- |'Digital Background Supervisor' |Michael Gorospe |- |'Special Effects Supervisors' |Akiblas Flores Jr. Dante La Torre |- |'Clean Up Supervisor' |Alvin Sarthou |- |'In-between Supervisor' |Armand Wong |- |'Digital Ink and Paint Supervisor' |James Arboleda |- |'Avid Supervisor' |Noel Dionisio |- |'Operations Manager' |Jonathan Tinsay |- |'Production Manager' |Tobee Barretto |- |'Production Assistants' |Annalyn Verdefeflor Gefrey Pullan Racquel Baluyot Mary Rose Piansay Sally Santos Diane Ignacio Ryan Lipana |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Scott Mansz |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Stock Footage Provided by' |Image Bank Film by Getty Images |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'"Patrick's Coupon" Music Composed by' |The Blue Hawaiians Sage Guyton & Jeremy Wakefield Steven Belfer Eban Schletter Brad Carow |- |'"Out of the Picture" Music Contributions' |Lovecat Music |- |'Track Reading Services: Ice Cream Films, Inc.' |Slightly Off Track Atlas Oceanic, Inc. Strawberry Pictures Vanilla Films Chocolate Productions |- |'Final Checker' |Gary Hall |- |'Checking' |Jan Browning Susan Bruke Chuck Gefre Janette Hulett Karl Jacobs Chuck Martin Teri McDonald Denise M. Mitchell Justin Schultz |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Lynn Hobson |- |'Asssistant Picture Editor' |Margaret Hou |- |'Post Production Supervisors' |Molly Minus Eric Weyenberg |- |'Assistant Editor' |Jeff Adams |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Justin Smith |- |'Post Production Coordinator' |Diana LaGrandeur |- |'CG Animation Directors' |Christian Evans Pablo Smith |- |'Digital Animator' |Andrea Yomtob |- |'Production Manager for Nick Digital' |Jennifer Gay |- |'Post Production Sound Services Provided by' |Warner Bros. Animation |- |'Vice President of Post Production' |Tim Iverson |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Bonnie Buckner |- |'Post Production Administrator' |Michael Miscio |- |'Post Production Coordinator' |Samantha Friedman |- |''' |- |'''Post Production Sound Services |Hacienda Post |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor & Mixer' |Timothy J. Borquez |- |'Sound Effects Designer & Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Sound Editors' |Keith Dickens Rick Rhomadka |- |'Foley Artists' |Monette Becktold Dan Cubert Krickett Jones |- |'Re-Recording Mixers' |Eric Freeman Roy Braverman |- |'Post Production Telecine Services' |Hacienda Post Hollywood Digital Encore |- |'Telecine Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'On-Line Editors' |Barry Cohen Margaret Hou |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Senior Directors of Digital Operations' |Eric Swanborg John Powell |- |'Digital Operations Engineer' |Kimberly Madore Mishelle Smith Mardine J. Pouryousef Michael Petak Chris Spears Jeff Adams |- |'Senior Managers of Post Production' |Oliver Pearce Jim Leber |- |'Machine Room' |C.J. Kinyon Michael Petak Gregory Mitchell |- |'Archive and Resource Library' |Anna Martino Kevin Iwaki Michael Pazmino Mishelle Smith |- |'Senior Vice President of Animation & Games' |James Stephenson Eric Coleman |- |'Senior Vice President of Production' |David J. Steinberg Brian A. Miller |- |'Current Series Management' |Dale Malinowski Rich Magallanes |- |'Vice President of Production' |Chuck Klein |- |'Executive in Charge of Production' |Lolee Aries |- |'Special Thanks' |French's Mustard Rich Magallanes Market Pantry Justin Brinsfield Sherm Cohen Helen Kalafatic Nickelodeon Animation Studios Friendly's, Inc. Great Value Company Ben & Jerry's Ice Cream Productions Warner Bros. Animation |- |'Warner Bros. Animation' |Geno DuBois Kim Bowen Eric Nordberg |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. © 2002 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. All rights reserved. |} |}